


Cuddle Buddy

by sassyandsodone



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sort Of, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyandsodone/pseuds/sassyandsodone
Summary: Virgil sleeps with a lot of stuffed animals but there's something strange about one of them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Cuddle Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote on election night as a distraction.

Patton had finished making breakfast. It was done, whether or not it was edible was debatable but he had worked his hardest and that was what mattered. He had a stack of pancakes that could be used in coin toss very easily because one side was very much white and one side was very much black. Looking out over his feast was pretty sure neither Roman nor Logan would eat them, but Virgil probably would. He would always eat whatever Patton made (stomach ulcers be damned.)

Whether or not everyone was going to have breakfast Patton might as well wake them up. He headed up the stairs and knocked on Logan’s door.

“Logan, breakfast.”

“I will be down momentarily.”

With a smile, he headed down to Roman’s door.

“Roman, it’s time for pancakes.”

“Hmmm?” a voice muttered.

“Breakfast.”

“Oh...okay...be there.”

Roman sounded more tired than usual. Patton hoped he wasn’t up too late. However, he still had to wake up Virgil.

Patton approached Virgil’s door and knocked. “Morning, Virgil. Breakfast.”

He got no reply.

Patton knocked again. “Wake up, Virgil.”

Still, no one answered.

Patton opened the door and looked into the room. He had never really woken Virgil up. Well, not when he was asleep in his bed. When he slept on other furniture, Patton had. Virgil was lying on his bed surrounded by his stuffed animals, sleeping like the dead. From where Patton stood, he could tell Virgil wasn’t wearing a shirt. He realized that that was probably Virgil’s pajamas; he’d never seen them before. And he had a yellow snake plushie in his arms. The snake had its eyes closed and it looked like both of them were sleeping.

Patton smiled and took a step in. Virgil had a little teal bear stuffed animal that Patton had given him but it had fallen on the floor, along with his green kraken plushy. His red lion stuffed animal was at his feet, and his blue owl was on top of it.

Patton walked over all the way to the bed. It was a very sweet sight. Virgil looked like a little kid holding onto his snake plushie for all he was worth. Patton felt a little bad about having to wake him up. He reached down and put a hand on Virgil’s hair.

Then he noticed it. Virgil’s snake plushie was behind him and it looked different than the one in his arms. The one behind him was a solid bright yellow and looked very fuzzy. The one in his arms was much more smooth and it had a shine to it. There were even hints of brown in its yellow scales.

“Huh?” he said, a little louder than he meant to.

The snake opened its eyes.

Patton nearly fell over.

“Get. Out.” The snake hissed at him.

Patton began backing up.

“Thisssss didn’t happen. Understand, Patton?”

He nodded.

“Good.”

Patton backed all the way out the door and shut it.

Well, it seemed it as though Virgil was going to get to keep sleeping after all.


End file.
